Mi Madre y mi padre dan miedo
by lavida134
Summary: One-Shot basado en el miedo de Boruto a cuando sus padres se enojan dedicado a Kurai Nanoko Aguiar y Cely Elena Lazcano Martínez del grupo Fanfiction Naruhina de Facebook


Mi Madre y mi padre dan miedo

Rated+

Grupo Fanfiction Naruhina

One-Shot basado en el miedo de Boruto a cuando sus padres se enojan dedicado a Kurai Nanoko Aguiar y Cely Elena Lazcano Martínez del grupo Fanfiction Naruhina de Facebook

® Copyright de Masashi Kishimoto y Shonen Jump

* * *

Otro día, otra travesura, "oh que bien se siente hacer enojar al viejo aunque pensándolo bien

Cuando mi padre se molesta solo empieza a gritar y me jala de una oreja lo cual no me importa porque no le tomo mucha importancia a lo que él me diga, los aldeanos me dicen que me parezco en personalidad a él y mi abuela cuando eran niños y mi hermana que se parece a mi madre, lo cual no creo porque mi madre es amorosa y leal y mi hermana no es que sea tímida, es miedosa a todos y todo. En fin mejor voy a casa antes del que viejo vuelva aquí arriba." —pensaba el chico mientras se iba bajando del techo de la torre Hokage y emprendía su camino hacia su casa— "por hoy no limpiaría la estatua de los Hokage lo haría mañana cuando las volviera a pintar que manía de su padre de ser aburrido y podía ser aburrido cuando quería pero que se le hace es su padre y así se mantendría."

Estaba el pequeño rubio caminando por la aldea cuando ve a su hermana con su madre en la tumba del tío neji.

—oka-san, nee-chan, ¿qué hacen aquí?―pregunto caminando hacia ellas mientras veía que himawari dejaba nuevos girasoles en la tumba de regalo para luego hacer una oración

—Oh cariño, estas aquí, ¿no has hecho alguna travesura otra vez no?—Pregunto Hinata con un dejo de molestia pero acostumbrada a eso.

—No mama ¡¿quién te dijo eso?!―Dijo boruto nervioso―"viejo mañoso y tramposo lo matare cuando llegue a casa"―. si fue el viejo, te juro que todo lo que te dijo es mentira― dijo el pequeño moviendo la manos haciendo énfasis en lo que decía y su hermana mirándolo con un poco de miedo.

Su mama no era muy bondadosa cuando se enojaba y cada que lo hacia su padre y su onii-chan juraban no volver a hacerlo. En su mente de niña y por lo callada que era ella no podía expresarse en defensa de su hermano, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para que se le grabara la frase que siempre decía su hermano:

—Nunca volveré a enojar a oka-san 'ttebasa— y lo decía sobándose la parte trasera de su cuerpo, ella recordó que alguna vez luego de decir eso diría que su nalga izquierda no volvería a ser la misma después de eso y según lo que noto el no tenía ningún cambio exterior pero aun así ella también se juró no volver a enojar a su madre, si su padre el hombre más fuerte del mundo ninja le tenía miedo era porque su mama era muy fuerte y por eso ella quería ser como ella cuando fuera grande.

—En fin boruto y himawari vamos a casa a cenar que quieren de cenar

—Ramen 'ttebasa dijo el niño emocionado

— ¿Y tú himawari?

—y-yo… a-anno… e-etto… lo q-que quiera onii-chan-dijo la niña con timidez

—Bien Ramen será

—¡sí!, por eso te quiero oka-san 'ttebasa-dijo el niño saltando alrededor de su madre bajo la mirada de ella

* * *

Más tarde en la cena…

* * *

—Cariño, ¿sabes lo que hizo boruto hoy en el monte Hokage?— Le pregunto el rubio Hokage a su esposa durante la cena bajo la mirada aterrada de su hijo, "su esposa era un angelito de buenas, pero de malas digamos que no era precisamente una flor de campo" Pensaba el rubio con una gota de miedo cuando su esposa volteo con el ceño fruncido-nunca una buena señal, si querías sobrevivir claro-tomo un poco de aire y continuo, —bueno resulta que los volvió a pintar pero aparte de eso puso en mi cara la palabra anciano en mi frente—dijo el rubio empezando a jalar la oreja de un adolorido niño y luego la soltó—¡rayos boruto!, ¿Cuándo aprenderás a respetarme y respetar a los demás Hokage? —dijo Naruto molesto, cuando sintió una aura demoniaca detrás de su espalda.

—Boruto—dijo Hinata lenta y pausadamente, pero en cuanto el niño escucho ese sonido sabría que su nalga derecha no volvería a ser la misma otra vez. de esta no lo salvaba ni su padre, que kami-sama lo recibiera en el cielo si moría en el intento. en cuanto a su madre cuando ella se molestaba, bueno ella es otra historia…

Fin

Reviews díganme que les pareció y me dejan reviwas nos leemos pronto byee ^^


End file.
